This invention relates to a hair cutter for cutting hair on the head to a predetermined length.
Cutting hair with scissors has a number of disadvantages. It is a slow process and requires a great deal of expertise to produce an acceptable result. Even with considerable experience it is practically impossible for a person to give himself or herself a complete hair cut. A barber is necessary and finding a good barber presents another problem.
Then there is the bother of disposing of the cut ends of the hair. A barber shop is designed to handle this problem but a private home or apartment is not.
There is a need for a device that will enable a person to cut his or her own hair and that will enable even a good barber to perform the operation in less time.
There is also the need for a device that will enable a person conveniently to cut his or her own hair quickly every day to maintain the same length at all times and keep the hairstyle nice looking at all times.